


Midnight Reunion

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e10 Midnight, F/M, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Humor, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Smut, Swearing, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his traumatic experience on Midnight, Donna insists that he rest and recover before they leave.  He unhappily complies not knowing that this spa experience may be more relaxing and healing than he ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Ten/Rose smut prompted by nipple witch. The scene may have been influenced a bit by this picture: http://kelkat9.tumblr.com/post/82840291613/via-if-its-hip-its-here-glow-in-the-dark
> 
> Oh I wrote this really fast so apologies for any grammar flubs :)

He hadn't wanted to stay on Midnight. His first instinct after the tour, after the Hostess... Well, he wasn't ready to face what happened and he wanted to run far and fast, find something exciting to distract himself and Donna. But, Donna wouldn't let him run and insisted he needed to take a moment to rest here. Apparently, he wasn't fit to pilot a TARDIS in his present state and a certain opinionated ginger took away his TARDIS key until he agreed to stop and relax. He hated relaxing. He hadn't always hated it. There was a time when relaxing was nice, a time when a certain hand was clasped in his that made taking a moment to breath brilliant, but that was all gone now.

He sighed and slipped off his tie, tossing it onto his coat already lying on a nearby chair. The rest of his clothes followed and he dimmed the lights in his personal spa room. He supposed it was nice, posh even. It was a smallish room, at least to a Time Lord who was used to things being bigger on the inside. It was square with heated creamy stone walls veined with blues and greens and a bit of some sparkly mineral. There was a round hot tub inset in a floor made of the same material. He stepped into the tub, the warm water lapping at his skin in a not unpleasant way.

He sank down into the water submerging himself and then rising up and brushing his wet hair away from his face to settle back into a seat built into the tub. The lights dimmed and the darkness was broken only by pin pricks of light in the ceiling mimicking stars along with a subtle glow from beneath the water. He sat back in the seat, the water swirling and bubbling around him in the bluish green glow and he stared at the ceiling.

As his Time Lord senses identified the chemical composition of the water, contemplated the phosphorescence in the glow, who discovered it on this world, how they manipulated it to build this place along with the history of the planet and it's spa services, there was a woosh of air and his time sense did a somersault. He sat up, his eyes scanning the darkened room,

Before him was a ghost, an impossibility. "Oh, it's you," he murmured with no enthusiasm before leaning back in the water, his arms stretched out along the rim of the hot tub. "Come to haunt me or is it torture me with what cannot be."

A blonde girl in a violet blue leather jacket stepped forward, the bluish green light highlighting her hair, her whiskey coloured eyes changing in the light. "Doctor?" she asked softly and with emotion.

He snorted. "Yeah, that's me, the Doctor. A Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, destroyer of my own kind and countless others, ruiner of companions, friends and the one who death and chaos follows, even here to this spa," he finished softly, his eyes, dark pits of self hatred and despair.

He looked up at her. "Go on then, do your thing," he said sarcastically, raising a dripping hand up and waving it before him. "Tell me how I'm really not, that I'm better than that! Use her soft and compassionate tones to assure me that I'm not death personified!"

The blonde girl shook her head. "Doctor, it's me. I'm really here."

He laughed bitterly. "Right, course you are. You're here right when I need you because she always was. Except, you're not! She, my Rose, she's locked away in a parallel universe where I can't fuck up her life. She's safe and alive and brilliant. And, I'll never see her again, can't. I tried and it's impossible. I've lost her," he said softly, gazing downward at the water.

He heard the sound of a zipper lowering and watched as this vestige of Rose, his own personal ghost, pulled off her jacket and all her clothes and then she stepped into the water and he swore he felt the ripples of her presence against his skin. He swallowed hard. No crazed vision or hallucination had ever done this before. The nude form of his beloved Rose slowly moved through the warm water, his eyes were drawn as her breasts glistened with droplets just begging to be licked off.

"Doctor," her voice whispered as she sank into the water inches from him. "It's really me. I found a way. I'm back."

"No, it's impossible. I'm...I'm having a hallucination. My brain is recovering from being violated by," he said, his voice trembling but unable to finish, his hands shook slightly where they gripped the tile edging of the tub.

Rose shook her head, the glow from the pool reflecting like stars dancing in her eyes. She gazed at him with compassion, biting her lip. "I...I saw you in a ship with people. We tuned into a monitor but you didn't see me or hear me but I saw you. I couldn't..." Her voice cracked and tears pooled in her eyes. "It was see but no touch or talk and I just couldn't stand it. I had to risk a trip, find you. Then I couldn't see you anymore and the time lines went all wonky and I knew...I knew you needed help. And, I'm here now," she assured him and reached out a hand toward him.

He flinched away. "No, you're not. You're my brain, my mind repairing itself, giving me a little holiday, my own personal mental spa, an image of Rose Tyler to soothe my damaged psyche. No one could ever soothe me like she could." He paused and looked at her naked before him. "Course, the whole naked part is new." He looked off to the side and smirked. "Well, not new new, I mean it's not like I didn't have a thought or two or three or a hundred really," he babbled. "But the point is not after she was gone. It's always you on the TARDIS haunting me.

Rose stared at him and then grinned. "You thought of me naked?" She laughed then and the hairs on the nape of his neck stood up. He stilled watching his own personal water nymph sink down and then bob up in the warm, glowing waters.

"You daft time lord! I'm not a ghost. Ghosts don't exist remember? You told me that a long time ago, in a different body really." She shifted closer and ran the pads of her fingers down the slight stubble on his cheek. "I'm here, now with you, in this hot tub which I have to say, is really a bit nice. Wish we could stay here for a while except we've got a slight multiversal catastrophe we gotta solve first," she explained, looking upward at the ceiling. "The stars, they're going out."

He sat in the gently bubbling water, stunned as he felt her caress. It just couldn't be. He was not sitting naked in a hot tub, on Midnight with an equally naked Rose Tyler who some how found her way back to him despite the impossibility of travel across the Void.

"That universe is sealed off. I did it myself. It's safe, secure, and impenetrable." He grabbed the hand that was caressing him, sniffed it and then licked her palm.

Rose giggled. "Always with the licking, you! I think I actually missed that, missed everything really but mostly you. I missed you so much."

He stared at her, his eyes wide and he held her wrist as if he expected her to be whisked away. "Rose," he whispered, the taste of her still on his tongue and for the first time, he felt a glimmer of light in the dark places of his mind where he had relegated himself to as punishment for every death and mistake.

"Yeah," she answered and moved closer to him, her legs rubbing against his knees under the water.

"But I don't understand. I looked, I never stopped and there was no way."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, you're the brilliant Time Lord and if you can't think of it then it's impossible." She shook her head. "Honestly, you think I'm some princess in a tower waiting for you to rescue me? Seriously? You know, sometimes the princess, she rescues herself by, I dunno, saving the world a few times, learning about physics and scienecy stuff about dimension travel, assembling a team of scientists and knicking a few gadgets from Torchwood to build a dimension cannon so I could..."

"So you could what?" he asked flirtatiously, laying a kiss on her wrist.

"So I could come back," she said with a tongue teasing smile. Then her smile faded. "It didn't work at first but then the stars...the stars were going out. But, it was more than that. The Void was changing, and everything in it died. The universal walls weakened and...well here I am."

"Here you are," he whispered and smiled. "Not that stars disappearing or universal walls weakening are good, I mean it's very very bad, but...you're here."

"Yeah," she answered and then a naughty smile lit her face. "In the spa with you."

He suddenly pulled her toward him, onto his lap. His lips slammed against hers awkwardly, noses bouncing off each other as they both giggled until they looked into each other's eyes and all giggling stopped. Rose leaned in and what started out as a soft tentative kiss, a slight darting of the tongue to taste him, metamorphosed into a hungry Time Lord demanding more. He wanted her more than anything and that passion that he had kept so tightly leashed broke free. Rose was there, in his arms and he wanted her.

His arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her to his chest, his twin hearts thudding rapidly as he his tongue tangled with hers and he reveled in the feel of her warm soft skin against his. He groaned as he sucked her bottom lip and tugged at it, nipping her to show how much he wanted this with her. He shifted her around so she was straddling him, the evidence of his desire poking her firmly in the abdomen. She ran her fingers through his wet hair, grazing his scalp making him groan and grip her harder to him. She whimpered against him as the heat between them built.

His hands slipped down to her bum, squeezing and pulling her against him. Rose pulled away from him slightly and rested her head against his forehead panting. His eyes were almost black and he licked his lips. He glanced downward at her full breasts and one his hands glided up to up her and tease her nipple.

"Rose," he groaned.

"I want this," she assured him, her voice raspy as she slid her hands down across his chest, her nails grazing him slightly as she reached down to run her fingers across his hardened length. His breath hissed out.

He knew he shouldn't do this. Oh but the pleasure of it was washing away his doubt, his Time Lord reserve leaving only an echo of some tinny, condemning and haughty staunch voice of Time Lord training in the back of his mind reminding him that Time Lords didn't consort with lesser species nor did they allow their emotions to rule their mind, obscuring their ability to make analytical and logical decisions. Right then he didn't care. Part of him didn't care she had just informed him of a possible multiversal apocalypse. All he knew was he had Rose back in his arms. Of course, he also wondered if this were all a dream, a way for him to heal from the trauma of the day. If it was…if it was, then he was embracing it. It was a dream he wanted and for once, for one moment, he would be greedy and selfish and accept a moment of pleasure just for himself.

Rose leaned into him for another deep snog, this one slow, methodical as if she wanted to savour him. He leaned back and allowed her the control, wanted her to take control from him. The sensations of her washed over him as she caressed him intimately, her fingers grazing his length and her thumb encircling his tip. His hands danced up the backs of her thighs, cupping her arse and then sliding upward to her breasts. How he had fantasized about her cleavage. It made him even harder thinking about all the times they ran and he had tried not to gaze at lovely full Rose breasts encased in some tight sweater bouncing as they escaped some tyrant or how she had looked when she fell into the pond on Asmati IV, her t-shirt outlining the curve of lace encapsulated breasts, the nipples just peaking through the thin wet fabric. He groaned at the thought of how many times, he'd had to calculate the Hectarop Theorem just to control his urges. But, not any more.

He broke their kiss and gazed at her swollen mouth he raised his hand up and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. She'd smiled wickedly and sucked his thumb into her mouth, her plump lips and warm tongue laving him and erotically making work of tasting and sucking until his respiratory bypass kicked in. She nipped him and he groaned her name, the fingers of his other hand pinching her nipple hard in response to her ministrations. She released him with a gasp.

Impatience won out and he tugged her closer, angling their bodies so he nudged his erection into her warm folds, rubbing against her clit leaving her gasping his name. She ground against him, resting her forehead against his until he stilled her. He gazed into her eyes and felt himself falling far more than he had in a deep dark pit on an impossible planet. There was nothing but him and her, together. And then he felt another impossible thing, a tentative soft flutter of her mind. They had developed her telepathic skills which had blossomed after the Game Station, after Bad Wolf. It had been an unintentional consequence or so he thought but as he had felt her develop, he had wondered. She wasn't a skilled telepath by any means but it was enough for them to always be aware of one another, to be a presence in each other's minds. He had missed that but now she was back and that vacant spot was being filled again.

He opened himself to her, allowing that small flutter into his mind and feeling a warmth fuel the fire that was raging in this body. It increased his desire for her tenfold. He inhaled as he felt her emotions, her joy, desire, worries and love for him. It was heady, like a high no narcotic or intoxicant could provide.

"Doctor, please," she gasped and ground against him again.

Together, they guided him to her entrance, his thumb grazing her swollen nub until she cried out and arched into him guiding him further within herself. As he filled her with himself, sliding inside her, feeling her surrounding him in such an intimate way. Her scent, taste, the sensation of her all around him, filling him from within his mind, the ecstasy of her wrapped around him was almost too much. Soon she rocked into him, her soft creamy thighs wrapped around him as he thrust his hips upward to meet her rhythm. She cried out, her breathy voice like music, like air to a drowning man and he was drowning, caught in the whirlpool that was Rose Tyler and happily allowing her to pull him down, deep into the vortex of her essence, her love. He was a willing sacrifice to her.

The water sloshed around them, the bubbles of the hot top, the sensation of the warm water adding to the passion and heat between them. Her movements became fierce, riding him, driving him toward that shared goal, promising him she was close. He gripped her hips hard, his fingers biting into her flesh as he thrust his mind into hers as he thrust deep inside her, feeling her walls fluttering around him. This was free falling through the time vortex, it was inhaling pure unadulterated time, it was…Rose, his free, passionate and brilliant Rose. He unleashed himself in a way he hadn't in centuries if ever, wrapping himself and his time around her until in one magnificent thrust of her hips, time stopped and stuttered as pleasure washed over them in warm waves.

She screamed out. "Doctor! Love you!"

He found himself with tears coursing down his face as he came down from his high and the universe pulsed around him. Rose collapsed into him, her face nestled into his neck, her hot breath panting against him as she clung to him murmuring promises of love and never leaving him again. He clung to her, rubbing his nose into that sweet spot where her neck met her shoulder. It then occurred to him that this was real. He had just made love to Rose Tyler.

He looked around at the darkened room with the soft twinkling lights in the ceiling and the blue-green glue of the glow surrounding them. He gave the voice command for the lights. Rose pulled back and looked at him worriedly. There was a look of wonder on his face.

"It's real. You really are here." He lifted his hand up form the water and traced two fingers down her cheek and neck, his eyes never leaving hers.

She smiled, her eyes wet with unshed emotional tears. "Yeah, I am. Told you that. Ya know for a brilliant Time Lord, you sometimes miss the obvious."

He blinked and his mouth opened and closed a few times unable to articulate the hundreds of thoughts streaming through his mind. The door burst open.

"Oi! What's going on here?" a rather annoyed Donna Noble demanded, surrounded by spa attendants.

"D…Donna," he stuttered out, Rose still curled up in his lap.

Donna's eyes were huge. "What the hell are you doing?" she demanded. "Your supposed to be relaxing! Oh my God! This is it! You really are a bloke, picking up some alien girl to..."

"Donna, stop it. This is Rose. And I did not pick up some strange alien girl to shag! I don't do that!"

"Could have fooled me!" she snipped. "Midnight, he says, just a spa planet until space boy arrives then it's all missing tour buses, monsters and you going all Casanova and picking up…wait did you say Rose? As in your Rose, lost forever in another universe?"

"Uh yes, that's the Rose."

Rose looked at Donna amused and waved. "Hello! Rose Tyler, just arrived from another parallel universe. Um, nice to meet you."

"You're naked," Donna announced before looking off to the side.

"Yep! That we are!" the Doctor agreed happily and bounced Rose in his lap.

"They said something happened in here and it set off the alarms, some weird energy readings," she informed them, still not looking at them.

Rose giggled and the Doctor grinned. "Oh yes, that would be us. You know, we uh might have caused a slight universal and temporal fluctuation, a bit of a hiccup, a complicated event in space in time…"

"Oi! I don't need the details of your weird Time Lord Sexcapades!" she chastised. "Just don't…. I mean not here!" she finally huffed. "Look just get dressed before they toss you out for being all horny alien in here." With that she left, shooing the attendants with her and assuring them everything was good and to be thankful he didn't blow anything up.

Rose looked at the Doctor. "I like her!"

"Yes, that's Donna Noble."

"Better do as she says before we get arrested. As I recall, that's usually what happens next when people get nervous around us. Besides, we have the multiverse to save. Stars are going out and all that," she said and tried to slide off his lap.

He grabbed her and pulled her back. "Rose," he said in the way only could with that slight growling quality to his voice that set her toes curling.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Will you…" He started to say and paused looking down at the water.

"Yes," she answered. He looked up at her. "I promised you forever and I meant it." She traced her fingers down his chest, tugging at his chest hairs. "This doesn't change that. It makes it better."

"Your family?"

"They knew this was a one way trip for me. Mum is happy, she has her Pete and Tony my brother. She wants the same happiness for me and that's…it's you Doctor. You're my happy place, the only person I've ever felt really…well, when I'm with you I feel whole, like you were the missing piece I didn't know I was missing. So enough of this worrying about what's best for me. I know me and what I want and what makes me happy so stop it. Donna's waiting and we have to go solve this star thing."

He yanked her into one more searing kiss before standing up and grinning. "Right, time to save the multiverse!" he said with enthusiasm and led her out of the tub.

"Then chips," Rose added.

He laughed the first joyous laugh he'd had since he lost her. "Then chips and snogging," he agreed with a wink.

"Mmmmm and if you're really good, maybe a little we saved the universe shag," she teased.

Suddenly, saving the universe as quickly as possible became a new goal.


End file.
